Finally
by CassaraYuki
Summary: Lucy's lost her memory! What will Natsu do to try and win her if she doesn't even remember who he is.? My summarys suck. Lol Read though! Rewrite of Remember


This is an edit of my story remember. I changed the whole ending,but I prefer this ending better. I hope you likes! R&R Happy New Years Eve Everyone!

I never realized how dark and scary the sky looked in the morning; then again, it always seems gloomy to me since the accident that caused my beloved, Lucy Heartifilia to forget me and pretty much everyone she's come into contact with. She's so far out of my reach since then. We used to be close, so close everyone at the guild said we were practically inseparable, which to be honest, even I believe was true.

Actually, speaking of the guild, I'm on my way there now, Lucy's rent is due soon so I figured I'd get to the guild extra early today so we could go on a mission, since, that's the only way to make money here in magnolia, if your a wizard in a guild. Wizards help non-wizards with their magical 'problems' and often get paid a good amount of money for doing so, well at least if you do it right, unlike me, who destroys everything and often doesn't even get a reward. Anyways, back to Lucy, I've been trying to get her to go on missions with me since she lost her memory but, she's been reluctant to do so. She always tells me "no" or " go away pinky"-which by the way my hair is not pink its salmon- and it's kind of depressing. I mean how would you feel if the girl of your dreams told you "no" all the time? All I want is the old Lucy back so I can finally tell her how much I love her and want her to be by my side. I think it'll be pointless to tell her that now considering she'd probably look at me and say, " umm, that's nice but who are you again?" I laugh at how stupid that sounds in my head and keep walking to the guild, and ironically the girl who plagues my thoughts, is the first person I see.

"Morning Luce!" I yell, clinging to her .

"Ummmm, morning…" she says looking up at me. She's so tiny and fits perfectly into my chest and under my chin. " Ummm can you let go of me now?" her cheeks turning a light rosy color and her eyes looking away from me.

I just look at her and smile, of course the smile is fake. "Yeah, Sorry about that." I say scratching the back of my head rather sheepishly." Ummmmm, I was wondering if you want to go on a mission with me today? Please? You always say no. If you want Gray and Erza can come too, and I know your rent is due soon, and I'm pretty sure it's hard to suddenly come up with 7,000 jewels considering you haven't been going on missions since….well... since you lost your memory and Happy misses you too. What do you say? It can be-"I didn't get to finish because a pair of warm vanilla-scented hands covered my mouth.

"You're ranting. I'll go if it'll finally get you to calm down, I know i always say no, but it's because…..I don't know… I feel weird when you're around me... It's Natsu right? Yeah I'll go with you, and Gray and Erza don't have to come with us, but if you want to invite them I guess its fine. I'm only going because my rent is due though!"

I smile because she finally said yes and i hug her. She laughs that beautiful musical laugh that I love. Her cheeks turn a rosy color, her golden hair drapes her shoulders. ' she's beautiful'. She probably thinks I'm weird, It's ironic, the weirdo thinks I'm weird.

" Just me and you? I mean, since you said Erza and Gray don't have to come. It'll be like old times! Umm, even though you don't remember, but, we used to go on missions all the time without them! Umm is that okay?" I hope I didn't weird her out or make her regret saying yes, even though she was the one that said Gray and Erza didn't have to come.  
She laughed. " Sure Natsu, whatever you say. Let's go to the quest board, and pick an easy job. I don't want to struggle. I can barely remember all my keys names." We start to walk over to the quest board, everyone in the guild is staring at us, but at the moment I prefer to ignore them.

"Don't worry Luce, even if we were taking a hard job, I would never let anything happen to you, I lov- I mean, you're my friend." A friend I love and preferably want to be my girlfriend, but, I can't tell her that.  
"Yeah I know but still, Hey why don't we take this quest it looks easy. We just need to retrieve a book from these bandits who took them. It doesn't look that hard and the reward is 14,000 jewels. That's two months of rent!" I smile, my Lucy, my weirdo, well could be mine. She's so cute when she's happy.

"Come on Natsu! I need my rent money!" Rent seems to be the most important thing to her. I should be the most important thing to her, not her stupid rent ,but then again, if she didn't have her rent she wouldn't have her home.

So we were on our way to 252 Rosemary Drive Magnolia, well at least that's what Lucy said the address was, and the train ride there was horrible, my motion sickness made the ride the worst. Normally, Lucy would let me lay my head on her lap while she rubbed her slender fingers through my salmon locks, it would put me to sleep and by the time I knew it we were at our stop. She didn't do that this time. She laughed... the whole ride. At least she was smiling. We walked and stopped by a few vendors every now and then. We had to get to the address eventually right? It felt like forever and it was quiet,... too quiet.

As we arrived at the address that Lucy said the mission sheet had on it, I was astonished. The house was a mansion three times the size of the guild, and our guild is huge, trust me. There was a beautiful garden in the front yard filled with roses of all colors and snow white daisies. There were huge statues of angels that lined the front gates, even the gates had intricate detail in it. It was beautiful and extravagant, but I couldn't help feeling like something was off. Lucy began walking forward, only to be pulled back by me.

" Natsu? What's Wrong?" Lucy questioned me, confusion clearly written all over her face.

" I don't know, something feels off, and it smells funny."

" Come on Natsu, I know you have a keen sense of smell and all, but we picked this job, so we have to finish it."

" I don't know." and then, as if on cue, a group of bandits jumped out of the bush, and even worse, they lunged at Lucy. " Lucy! Watch out!"

Lucy, reacting to my warning, rolled onto the ground and out of the way just as the bandits attacked. There were at least ten bandits. How they hid so well in the bushes, I have no idea. I also happened to notice that they weren't really paying any attention to me, or the fact that I just knocked out two of their men. They were attacking Lucy. She was their target.

"Luce get out of here! They want you! They're after you! Get out of here! Now!"

" I can't just leave you!" She screamed ducking another attack and kicking another guy out.

" I'm fine I can told my own! These guys are nothing! I can't let you get hurt again because of me! I'm trying to Protect you. Please Leave. Now!"

" Natsu" she whispers. She's distracted she doesn't see the guys behind her.

" Lucy! Behind You!" I yell, but its too late. She twirled around to try to counter attack, but they grabbed her and knocked her out.

Time slows for me and I slowly see her fall to the ground, her beautiful brown eyes closing, and her golden hair falls sprawled onto the floor. " No!" I scream, anger flooding my voice and head. These bastards hurt my girl, my Lucy. I was going to make these bastards regret ever pissing off Natsu Dragneel.

Time Skip

I was sitting in a wooden chair next to Lucy's infirmary bed watching her sleep. After I beat those bandit bastards up, I picked up Lucy and came back to the guild. Everyone in the guild was surprised when they saw me walk in with an unconscious Lucy in my arms. They immediately ran to me and set her up with a bed in the infirmary. the nurses reviewed her to make sure she was okay, and they said she was, except that her brainwaves looked a little funny, almost as if something was happening in her brain. I sure hope its nothing bad.

I put my head on my arms near the edge of her bed and try to relax, if that's even possible at the moment. She's in here again. That's, what, the second time this month alone, and both times she was brought back unconscious by me. They probably think I'm trying to kill her, which is the opposite of what I'm trying to do.

I sigh, " I'm sorry Lucy" I whisper to myself more than anyone else. " I should've protected you more than anyone or anything. You mean the world to me." I breath out a sigh " I love you Luce, I have for a long time, ever since I laid eyes on you at Hargeon Harbor and brought you back to the guild. I wish you remembered all the times we had together. I wish I told you all this when you remembered." I laugh at how pathetic I sound at the moment, when suddenly I felt a warm hand stroking its fingers through my hair. I look up and see two chocolate orbs looking lovingly back at me.

" I love you too pinky. and what are you talking about that you should've protected me more? I'm eighteen years old, I think I can protect myself just fine, and besides you protect me more than enough. And about me forgetting all the times I've had with you? How could I forget?" She laughs a lighthearted laugh and smiles at me, her eyes showing complete recognition.

"You...remember?" my face feels a little wet but i don't care at the moment.

" Of course I do! I have a major migraine though." She looks at me with surprise. "Natsu are you crying?"

"No! i have something in my eye. It's probably a rock or something. Real men don't cry" She just laughs and wipes away stray tears from my face. I just pout and then smirk. "So, if I heard you right, you said you love me, right?"

"Maybe." Her cheeks turn a scarlet color and she looks away

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. So that means I can do this."

" Wha-" She didn't get to finish because a pair of warm lips, my lips to be exact, met hers, and all I could feel was total bliss as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. Our kiss was short lived though as she pulled back.

"We'll, that was sudden."

"Of course! You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I pull her up off the bed so she's standing, and as she's fixing the bed, I wrapped my big strong arms, or so I've been told, around her slender waist. She snuggles into my hold and I kiss her temple. "Now I have one question." I explain to her even though I already know the answer to it.

"And that would be?"

"Are you mine?"

"Forever and always, Natsu,forever and always."


End file.
